


When the Night Comes Ficlets

by darlingvhenan



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: A collection of prompts or ficlets from my tumblr for the Visual Novel 'When the Night Comes'.





	1. Roslyn/Camilla - Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of child death, gore. 
> 
> Sensory Prompts
> 
> 52\. Exhausted numbness after crying
> 
> 55\. Finding old photographs you’d forgotten about

“Hey, Roslyn-”

A soft voice snaps them from their thoughts.

Roslyn cranes their neck to see the source of the sound- the younger trainee they had sparred with the earlier morning.

“ _Ah_ …are you alright?” She stutters for a moment, trying to form her words carefully when she sees the state Roslyn is in-

Curled in the corner of their bed, left arm holding onto their scarred bicep-  _phantom pains_ \- while they grasped something in their free hand.

The girl, Camilla, steps closer to get a better look at Roslyn, who’s face was hidden in the dark corner of their shared room, and she could just barely make out fresh streams of tears glistening down their cheeks.

She slowly shuffles closer,  _cautiously_ , to sit on the bed next to Roslyn, peeking a glance at what lay in their hand.

An old photo, terribly worn around the edges, with a small tear near a corner. The photograph showed a family- a mother and father sat on a bench, dressed in formal attire, while three children were with them. The mother held a newborn with dark curly hair, bundled up in a blanket, and on the fathers’ lap sat a young boy who barely look three years old, at most.

Finally, another child- which Camilla assumed was Roslyn- was settled between the two parents, clutching onto their mothers arm and grinning a big smile, a little front tooth missing.

“Those are my parents… my young brother and sister…”

They choke out the words, biting their lip to try and stop the tears, hide the vulnerability.

“I was only five years old in this photo... it’s the only one we ever took as a family.”

Camilla seems taken aback by the confession. Roslyn wasn’t the most social of youth that had joined to become a hunter. They kept to themselves for the most part, and refused to make any friends. Therefore Roslyn was obviously less than thrilled to be put in a room with the younger, more energetic and outgoing girl who they’d come to tolerate over time.

They didn’t even want to remember her name- didn’t want any sort of closeness to anyone, because they didn’t want to experience that same devastation.

“Not even a year later, they were slaughtered. I woke up to their bodies, all torn to pieces!” Roslyn’s voice cracks as their hands tremble, tracing the edge of the photo.

“I didn’t know what had happened until a hunter at the scene had picked me up and tended to me as I screamed. My families mauled bodies-” They don’t feel the warm hand rubbing their shoulder, or the arm wrapped across their back.

“The body of my mother! My father… Rio…  _gods_ , little Ramona…she was a  _baby_.”

They rub the tears and snot from their face with the back of their hand.

“Camilla, I miss them  _so_  damn much.”

“ _I know, Ross._ ”

“Come on-” Camilla wraps her hands around their arms to help lift Roslyn up, “Let’s go to bed,  _okay_?” Her tone is soft and assuring as she guides them to to small dresser full of clothes, where they change into sleepwear.

Before Camilla can get comfortable in her own bed, she hears Roslyn’s small, hesitant peep.

“ _Could you_ …could you come lay with me?”

“ _Of course_.”


	2. Alkar/F!Hunter - I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love you" prompts.  
> 30\. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf.

Fresh snow had covered the dainty town of Lunaris, and people scuffled about to clear the roads from the almost shin-deep flakes. 

 

The Hunter had been doing some morning rounds through the woods when she runs into Alkar, a very welcome surprise. His wolf ears are pushed back, tail swishing to and fro, trying to hide his excitement from seeing her again.

 

Alkar takes in the view before him- the Hunter bundled up in thick coats, snowflakes gently landing in her hair, only to melt a few moments later. The rosy flush of her cheeks and equally red nose. Her cheeks grow in a big, dimpled smile when she sees him.

 

Their embrace is quick and tight as Alkar envelopes her in a desperate hug. Not being able to see the other for almost a week was absolute Hell to them, as the Hunter had to leave town for some work.

 

Alkar's tail swishes, almost wags, as it wraps around her waist.

 

" _I_ _love_ _you..._ " the words are barely audible, coming out fast as Alkar buries his face in his own scarf, resting his head on her shoulder.

 

The Hunter had heard him, albeit how quiet Alkar had been, and she squeezes him tighter, " _Hm_? What was that?" She teases.

 

He pulls away, cheeks almost as red as her own as he averts his gaze, making _quite_ the pouty face.

 

"I said...I _said_ I love you!" He snaps, sneering, but there's a hint of playful-ness on his features.

 

The Hunter grabs his scarred hands, rubbing her thumb against his and smiles, _warmly_.

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	3. August/Midsi - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you anyhow
> 
> And I don’t care if you don’t want me
> 
> I’m yours right now”

Their movements were not quick, there was no hurry to tear off clothes- the fabric already discarded anyways from sleeping. Instead, they took their time, savoring each and every inch of each other.

August ran their fingers along the point of Midsi’s hip bone, tracing the rough patches where her burn scar was forever ingrained into her skin. They counted each and every freckle with gentle kisses. So, so,  _so_  many kisses. On her shoulder, into the sensitive crevice of her collarbone.

August let their lips linger as they felt the steady hum of Midsi’s pulse, where her heart rapidly beat in her chest, bursting, awaiting.

From where she perched on their lap, Midsi glanced down to meet August’s icy eyes as her hands trailed along their smooth ivory skin. Along the sharp collarbones and up to trace their jaw… until she rested her hands on either cheek- pulling them forward with the slightest tilt- for a  _deep_ , warm kiss.

With lingering hands, teasing in all the right places, and the soft rock of their hips together as their lips desperately met- arousal soon overwhelmed the pair.

“ _Want you_ …” Midsi bit her lip to hold back a moan as her hips shifted of their own accord, trying to gain some friction while heat- electrifying- pooled in her belly.

“Then have me,” August murmured between chaste kisses, smirking as she trembled from the sensation of their magic tingling her skin, “ _I’m yours_.”

Those few words were all it took.

They eagerly let Midsi push them down, gentle as she was, to continue straddling their thighs.

_Let me take care of you._

The words were unspoken, but August just  _knew_  from the look on her face.

She sunk down, groaning in delight as how easily August slipped in- she was already so slick, and stretched from the previous nights wine-induced lovemaking.

August twitched within Midsi, their vision going white in the edges from how  _glorious_  she felt wrapped around them- the clench of her, the feel of grinding hips into their own as August supported her waist.  _Guiding_  her.

August’s hands were warm as they trailed them up and down Midsi’s waist, magic tingling from their fingertips along her freckled skin, sending a shiver and soft gasp through her body.

The soft creaks of the bed frame, softer sighs turning into moans, and breathy pants were all that echoed through the room.

As August grew closer, electricity crackled in the air around the pair, lifting their hair on end. They feel the familiar white marks glowing around them, and for once- August let their magic flow freely.

Until the flaming heat in their bodies burned brighter- every buck of hips, deft fingers toying between where they met, and desperate kisses led to their releases. They were breathless, clutching onto each other, savoring the aftershocks.

Recovering from her high, Midsi eased off of August, sighing out at the loss of them and moving to lie beside them, grabbing the soft covers to barely drape over their hips.

Midsi cuddled up against August’s chest, twirling silvering curls as their legs tangled up together- August idly tracing the curve of Midsi’s hip.

“We could take a break today… maybe sleep in a  _little_  longer…” Her tone was teasing, and August could just hear her snarky grin.

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
